Sentimientos encontrados
by soul of tears
Summary: Raven puede sentir libremente pero las emociones le resultan tan confusas que no logra comprenderlas... un amigo ofrecerá su ayuda y sin darse cuenta tienen el destino en sus manos
1. Prólogo

**Bien, aquí está mi primer fic, por favor no sean tan malos conmigo si no les gusta.**

**Primero quiero aclarar que es de mi pareja favorita: Raven X Kid flash.**

**Segundo, los teen titans no me pertenecen, este fic lo he creado yo con el simple propósito de entretener a los lectores.**

**Disfruten la lectura :3**

**Sentimientos encontrados**

**Prólogo:**

Vacío. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir lo que sentía la joven gótica.

Después del supuesto fin del mundo ella siguió siendo reservada… pero tiempo después se enteró de que ya era libre de sentir emociones. Cualquier persona estaría feliz, pero el problema era ese… ella no era cualquier persona y no sabía cómo ser feliz. Dios, que complicada era la vida para ella.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios involuntariamente.

¿por qué la vida era tan cruel con ella? ¿Alguna vez podría ser feliz?

Miles de preguntas llevaban su mente confundiéndola más. Su única compañera en ese momento era la soledad de su habitación.

_"solo lo hace de mala… porque ella es mala"_ de nuevo la voz del joven verde volvió a su mente haciendo que algunas lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos y ella cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que bajaran por sus mejillas pero no lo consiguió.

Debía admitir que sentía algo por el joven verde… pero sabía que nunca pasaría. La frase que escuchó le rompió el alma.

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que ella le tenía a él? Quizás si lo sabía, solo que la ignoraba tratando de que olvide esa falsa idea.

La respiración de la gótica era agitada. Sentía el dolor y la tristeza sin que nada la limite… supuso que eso era algo bueno, quizás un progreso.

De pronto escuchó los pasos de sus compañeros afuera de su habitación.

-Me preocupa nuestra amiga Raven… ha estado encerrada en su habitación por un mes completo- dijo la joven tamaraneana afuera de la habitación refiriéndose a sus amigos.

-tranquila Star… solo se está haciendo a la idea de que ahora puede expresarse.- respondió el moreno –recuerda que esto es nuevo para ella.

-si… tienes razón.- dijo el joven verde algo deprimido. Él sabía perfectamente lo que afectaba a la joven. Sabía que sus palabras la dañaron porque después de decir "eso" la vio correr lejos de él. –pero… podemos jugar un rato en la terraza con Terra.

-sí, es una buena idea… vamos titanes- dijo el líder.

Después Raven escuchó como se alejaban del lugar.

Terra…. Si, le dieron la última oportunidad… Aún recuerda perfectamente cómo fue ese día…

_...Hace un mes..._

_"-chicos… chicos!- llegó gritando el joven verde corriendo por toda la sala –ha pasado algo fantástico!- Aún gritaba haciendo que la sustancia morada y pegajosa de Starfire casi le callera en el cabello a la joven gótica que leía tranquilamente en un rincón._

_-¿Qué hiciste ahora Bestita?- preguntó el moreno al ver lo contento que estaba el joven verde._

_-volvió… ella volvió…- hablaba cortado, como si fuera tan importante que no le alcanzara el tiempo para decirlo todo._

_-¿Quién?- preguntó cortante la gótica ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía._

_-Terra- dijo para que después entrara a la sala la rubia ya mencionada._

_Raven no podía creer que la rubia estuviera hay… pensó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que no la aceptarían de nuevo. Pero cuando volvió a ver a la rubia vio como los demás titanes la estaban abrazado._

_Después escuchó como los titanes decían cosas de cuanto la extrañaron y que la querían en el equipo._

_-además… ella y yo somos novios- dijo el verde. Eso fue como un puñal para la joven hechicera._

_La vida no podía ser más cruel con ella._

_La joven ya no resistió más y salió de la habitación._

_-espera Raven!- gritó la rubia para después correr tras ella pero en cuanto salió de la sala sintió como alguien tomaba su hombro._

_-no Terra… además… solo lo hace de mala… porque ella es mala- dijo el joven verde para después mirar al final del pasillo y ver como la joven gótica corría alejándose de ellos._

_-Chico bestia… eso fue muy cruel de tu parte- le respondió la rubia._

_-Solo dije la verdad- respondió el joven verde sabiendo el daño que había causado."_

_..._

Y así fue como se destruyó el corazón de la hechicera.

Las horas pasaron y de pronto sintió como nuevamente habían pasos afuera de su habitación… como odiaba que pasaran cerca de su habitación, parecía ser una obsesión pero sinceramente podía vivir con eso, además no era su mayor problema ahora.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces, la joven se limpió las lágrimas y después se quedó dentro de la habitación esperando que la persona que este afuera se valla.

-hey, Rae- le habló una voz desde el exterior de la habitación –ábreme la puerta, sé que estas aquí.

Y sin poder aguantar la rabia que sentía la joven respondió.

-¿por qué haría eso? Es mi habitación, no la tuya- ni si quiera se movió de su posición.

-porque quiero ayudarte… además que si no me abres de todas formas voy a entrar-

Eso que dijo no lo resistió más se colocó su capucha y se acercó a la puerta, dudó un poco pero finalmente se decidió y la abrió hasta la mitad dejando ver solo la mitad de su cara cubierta por su capucha.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella cortante como siempre.

-creo que ya dije que quería ayudarte.- sonrió tiernamente.

Ella pensó un poco y después respondió.

-no necesito tu limosna-

Él se acercó a ella y abrió por completo la puerta.

-Créeme, conozco las emociones y puedo ayudarte a que las reconozcas.- sonrió provocando un sonrojo en la joven pero que no se notó por la capucha que tenía puesta. -¿Qué dices? ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

-está bien- respondió mirando el suelo –gracias…

-No hay problema, lo hago con gusto- tomó la mejilla de la joven levantando su mirada y sacando su capucha –bien… descansa y mañana podemos comenzar

-¿comenzar?

-voy a ayudarte… y para eso necesito que sientas emociones, cree en mi- entonces sus brazos pasaron por la delgada cintura de la chica aprisionándola en sus brazos- bien, ahora voy a ir un rato con los titanes- la soltó.

Raven tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

-Kid flash…- lo llamó y él la miró esperando que hablara –y-yo… te quería agradecer por… por ser mi amigo…- la joven estaba nerviosa y no sabía porque.

-A mí también me gusta que seas mi amiga- sonrió para después desaparecer frente a ella.

Ella entró a su habitación y sin darse cuenta esa tristeza que sentía desapareció y había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Después la eliminó.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar todos esos sentimientos por ver a su amigo?...

¿o… o era más que un amigo?

La joven agitó levemente la cabeza con esa simple idea. Se suponía que quería a chico bestia ¿no? Pero… de todas formas… él no la amaba. Debía olvidarlo.

Pero los sentimientos son tan complicados, solo lograban confundirla más.

Ella afirmó su cabeza con ambas manos como si se le fuera a caer, le dolía al intentar comprender todo lo que le pasaba.

Después simplemente se recostó en su cama dispuesta a seguir el consejo de Kid flash y descansar.

Cerró sus ojos esperando conciliar el sueño. Ya cuando lo hizo comenzó a soñar…

_"Parecía ser un día normal en el parque, todos estaba felices, incluso ella. Podía verse sonriendo y riendo libremente, era un lindo sueño. Todos parecían estar felices y parecía ser un hermoso día. De pronto Kid flash se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la gótica sintió sus mejillas arder ante esto. Cuando el joven se separó de ella iba a decir algo..._

_Pero entonces la gente comenzó a gritar mientras el cielo tomaba un tono rojo intenso. La gente comenzó a convertirs__e en piedra y Raven pudo escuchar la macabra risa de Trigon a la distancia. _

_-¿q-que está pasando aquí?- dijo ella con su voz temblando. Odiaba esta clase de sueños en donde su padre lo arruinaba todo, aparte que le infundían un gran miedo de que se cumplieran._

_-Oh pequeña niña, tranquila- le respondió una voz._

_Después de que la misteriosa voz hablara todo se puso de color blanco._

_-Sé que estas confundida y asustada, pero déjame ayudarte- le habló la misteriosa voz –Soy una advertencia enviada desde Azarath, vengo a guiarte. Verás, lo que acabas de ver han sido dos futuros alternativos. Tu decidirás el futuro… creo que ya sé que prefieres el primero. Pero todo depende de ti.- Raven no lograba entender mucho. –Sé que aún no entiendes lo que pasa, pero la cosa es que debes aprender a usar tus emociones… si no… ellas te consumirán y volverás a ser lo que estabas destinada a ser, serás un ser sin emociones y traerás a Trigon a la Tierra… Pero si aprendes a dominarles y entenderlas lograrás ser libre… tú decides… además, Kid flash es una pieza importante en este rompecabezas…_

_Cada vez la voz perdía su intensidad hasta que Raven abrió los ojos y vio el techo de su habitación…"_

-Solo fue un sueño… no… algo me dice que es real…-

De pronto alguien tocó a puerta...

**Chan chan chaaaan :3**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el epílogo.**

**Sé que estuvo un poco corto, pero es solo el epílogo, ahora trataré de hacer capítulos laaaargos, lo prometo.**

**Sugerencias y comentarios se agradecen.**

**Nos leemos luego :3**


	2. aprendiendo

**Perdónenme por la tardanza, pero estaba ocupada con eso de las pruebas y también tenía un problema de imaginación, pero aquí está el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Posdata: Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen. **

**Disfruten la lectura.**

De pronto alguien tocó a puerta...

-¿Quién es y qué quieres?- respondió la gótica notablemente molesta.

-¿es que no te acuerdas que te iba a ayudar?- le respondieron con otra pregunta.

Reconoció esa voz y como si fuera un impulso revisó el pequeño reloj que tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Dios, eran 5 horas más tarde de lo que usualmente se levantaba.

-te quedaste dormida bella durmiente.- dijo el velocista ya frente a ella.

-¿Cómo rayos entraste?-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que el velocista soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Rae-Rae, recuerda que puedo hacer vibrar mis moléculas para atravesar objetos sólidos- sonrió.

-entonces… primero que nada, me llamo Raven y segundo, entraste a mi habitación sin permiso de mi parte, así que sal de aquí en 3 segundos o te las verás conmigo.

Raven escuchó una pequeña carcajada para después sentir una corriente de aire y ver que volvía a estar sola.

-te espero en la sala principal, pero vístete con ropa de civil, vamos a dar una vuelta.- le dijo el velocista desde afuera de la habitación.

Después de escuchar esas palabras la joven no sintió la presencia del velocista cerca.

Pensó que quizás no era buena idea que el joven la ayudara, son sus problemas y él no debía meterse en ellos.

-No seas boba, además es una parte importante en el rompecabezas- le habló una voz que ella reconoció como la voz del "sueño" –no te asustes, yo al igual que él vamos a ayudarte.-

La gótica miraba alrededor pero no podía encontrar de dónde provenía la voz. Entonces llegó a una conclusión.

-Primero que nada no tengo miedo de ti.- habló la gótica. –y segundo, sal de mi mente.

-bien, pues recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que dijiste no tener miedo y si salgo de tu mente desapareceré y no podré ayudarte. Para la otra piensa mejor tus palabras.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-Ya que no te has vestido aún como civil voy a tener que ayudarte yo.

Frente a la gótica aparecieron un jean gastado, una polera azul con algunos detalles negros, unas zapatillas negras y una peluca castaña.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó la gótica.

-Ya vas atrasada, vístete y cuando tengas más tiempo te lo explico todo.-

Raven hizo caso a la voz y comenzó a arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya cuando terminó se dirigió a la sala principal. En cuanto llegó vio a kid flash sentado en el sillón. Tenía un jean gastado al igual que ella y una polera roja con detalles naranjos y amarillos.

En cuanto entró la gótica a la sala el velocista se giró a verla, la examinó de pies a cabeza.

-bien… ahora ya debemos irnos.- sonrió el velocista al tiempo en que se acercaba a la joven.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó la joven.

-mira mi plan es simple- dijo casi ignorando la pregunta –haré que sientas emociones positivas saliendo por varios lugares de la ciudad.- sonrió.

La joven iba a protestar que era una idea ridícula pero de un segundo a otro el velocista la tenía sobre sus brazos.

-dime, ¿alguna vez viajaste a la velocidad de la luz?- preguntó el velocista.

La pregunta le pareció ridícula a la gótica.

-obviamente no.- respondió.

-entonces esta será tu primera vez.- dijo el joven mientras miraba a los ojos a la gótica. –afirmarte fuerte y si es necesario cierra los ojos.

La gótica iba a decir algo pero no pudo ya que en menos de un segundo podía sentir como el viento golpeaba su cara con fuerza. Los colores se mezclaban y no podía distinguir nada. La gótica cerró sus ojos al sentirse ya mareada por viajar a esa velocidad.

-ya llegamos.- dijo el velocista bajándola de sus brazos. -¿estás bien?

-define que significa bien.- la joven parecía incluso más pálida de lo que ya era.

El velocista tomó su mano para afirmarla.

-Tranquila, ya pasará.- dijo él con un tono dulce –a mí al principio también me pasaba.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-¿mejor?- preguntó por fin el velocista.

-mejor- respondió simplemente.

Por primera vez la joven vio en donde estaba. Parecía ser un callejón de película, de esos que no tienen salida.

-bueno, entonces vamos

-¿Dónde?- preguntó la gótica.

-al parque de diversiones- respondió él como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Después de hablar el velocista comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque pero tomando la mano de la gótica. Ambos estaban un poco sonrojados.

-¿a qué se ve genial y muy divertido?- dijo Kid flash.

-está cerrado, es muy temprano.- respondió la gótica alzando una ceja.

-bueno, entonces tendremos un tiempo de calidad juntos.- rio mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a un restaurante cercano. –te va a encantar este lugar, la comida es deliciosa.

Llegaron y Kid flash le indicó a Raven donde sentarse. La gente casi ni noto la presencia de los jóvenes.

Raven obedeció al joven y se sentó junto a él. Minutos después una joven camarera los atendió. Kid flash pidió la comida para ambos.

-créeme que te encantará.- Dijo Kid flash sonriendo. Por alguna razón esa sonrisa provocaba algo extraño en la joven, algo muy difícil de explicar, pero en cierta forma le gustaba, le gustaba sentir los ojos del velocista sobre ella.

Raven se sonrojó. No podía entender esto, no podía entender lo que sentía, pero simplemente le gustaba, le encantada.

Kid flash sonrió ante la mirada de la joven sobre él.

Unos minutos después llegó la joven con la comida y se retiró rápidamente.

-Yo invito.- Dijo Kid flash para comenzar a comer.

-¿por qué haces esto?- le preguntó la gótica.

-¿hacer qué?- respondió sonriendo. Ella le alzó una ceja. –Ok, porque eres mi amiga, porque no me gusta verte confundida y triste… _y para que pasemos tiempo juntos._- lo último lo susurró pero de todas formas la gótica logró escucharlo.

-Supongo que son motivos suficientes… pero escucha, será complicado y si al final no resulta no quiero que te sientas mal contigo mismo cuando la culpa será mía.- Dijo Raven para comenzar a comer.

-Yo creo que funcionará.- sonrió Kid flash.

Después solo hubo silencio, pero no incómodo, si no de ese silencio que se puede disfrutar y no incomoda a nadie.

Varios minutos después ya habían terminado de comer. Kid flash pagó la cuenta y tomó nuevamente la mano de la gótica para llevarla al exterior.

-aún es muy temprano.- dijo el joven sonriendo, como si le gustara pasar más tiempo con Raven. -¿qué haces normalmente en la ciudad?- le preguntó.

-voy a la biblioteca.- respondió simplemente.

-interesante.-

Caminó en dirección a la biblioteca y Raven lo siguió.

-estás loco… la biblioteca es un lugar muy tranquilo, no creo que lo soportes- dijo Raven.

-creo que podré soportarlo.- rio el joven.

Sin darse cuenta Raven también estaba sonriendo.

Minutos después llegaron y Raven comenzó a mirar los libros y en cuanto encontró uno que llamó su atención comenzó a leerlo.

-la marca del crimen perfecto…- leyó el título el velocista. -¿puedes leerlo en voz alta para que yo escuche?- preguntó de un tono tan inocente que a Raven le causó gracia.

La gótica asintió levemente para después comenzar a leer en voz alta.

El velocista la escuchó atentamente y al igual que a ella le encantó la historia.

Finalmente sin que se dieran cuenta pasaron varias horas.

Raven pagó el libro y se dirigieron nuevamente al parque de diversiones.

-¿ves? Te lo dije, es genial.- dijo Kid flash apuntando a las grandes atracciones del parque. -¿a cuál te quieres subir primero?

-uhhh…. Pues…. Creo que a ese.- dijo apuntando a la rueda de la fortuna.

-bien, vamos.- sonrió el velocista para después colocarse a la fila de la gente que quería subir a ese juego.

Finalmente los minutos pasaron en completo silencio y por fin les toco subirse a ellos.

Raven estaba nerviosa y Kid flash lo notó.

-Tranquila, estaré contigo y no te dejaré sola.- dijo tomando su mano.

Raven se sonrojó.

De pronto el juego comenzó a moverse. Pero era un movimiento suave y tranquilo, a Raven le agradó ese juego además de que la vista era hermosa.

Raven estaba sonriendo pero no podía entender como un acto tan simple podía hacerla feliz…. Pero quizás no es el juego el causante de esto y es otra cosa o una persona junto a ella. Raven intentó borrar esa idea de su cabeza y concentrarse en el juego.

Después de unos minutos tuvieron que bajarse e irse a otra atracción, esta vez era la montaña rusa.

Los nervios de Raven estaban por las nubes, sentía como su respiración se agitaba al estar ya en el carrito junto a Kid flash. Nuevamente él tomó la mano de ella tiernamente y le sonrió.

Raven se sintió segura y pudo calmarse e incluso disfrutó del juego. Sin duda la estaba pasando muy bien.

Después subieron a varias atracciones donde el escenario se repetía, Raven estaba nerviosa y Kid flash tomaba su mano para hacer que ella se sintiera segura y lo lograba, por alguna razón lograba hacer sentir a la joven segura.

-¿la estás pasando bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-claro.- respondió sonriendo la hechicera.

Kid flash supo que todo iba bien.

-bueno, ya es algo tarde… ¿volvamos a la torre?- dijo con un poco de pesar en la voz el joven velocista.

-si… vamos.- Dijo la joven gótica algo triste, pero ambos sabían que al ser héroes no podían desvelarse.

Kid flash tomó nuevamente de la mano a Raven y la sacó del parque y caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron al mismo callejón de hace un rato.

Kid flash sin decir palabra tomó a Raven en brazos y de un segundo a otro ya estaban específicamente afuera de la habitación de la gótica.

Raven al igual que hace rato estaba bastante mareada, pero Kid flash la afirmó sonriendo.

-mañana podríamos salir otra vez.- dijo sonriente el velocista.

-si no hay inconvenientes podemos salir.- respondió simplemente la hechicera. –Gracias por llevarme, la pasé muy bien.- dijo algo sonrojada.

-por nada, para mí también fue un placer.- sonrió el joven velocista. Después de decir esto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la gótica. –Buenas noches.- Dijo para después desaparecer dejando una corriente de aire tras él.

Raven roja como un tomate entró en su habitación. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. No entendía que pasaba pero le gustaba… Le gustaba esa sensación cálida que tenía en su pecho, esa sonrisa que no podía borrar de su cara. Estaba tan feliz, podía reconocer que estaba feliz pero no podía describir ese sentimiento que llenaba todo su ser, toda su alma. Se sentía en paz y tranquilidad.

Se dejó caer en la cama sin dejar de sonreír, pero de pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-Bien, ya terminó su cita… Ahora tú y yo tenemos que hablar.-_

**Hasta hay el capítulo, espero que les este llamando la atención.**

**Bien, quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Alicia ya que ella me ha apoyado mucho con el fic y me convenció para que lo siguiera.**

**También quiero agradecer a MaarrGhot'sMoon por decirme que lo continuara :3 me gusta muuucho que te este gustando, espero que no te haya decepcionado el capítulo de ahora.**

**Prometo que trataré de subir más seguido. Ya tengo la historia "planeada" solo me falta plasmar la idea.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. la verdad

**Volví, No estoy muerta!**

**por fin traje en nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Por cierto, los teen titans no me pertenecen, disfruten el capítulo.**

_-Bien, ya terminó su cita… Ahora tú y yo tenemos que hablar.- Dijo la voz que Raven reconoció de inmediato. _

-no fue una cita.- dijo ella fría, ya estaba cansada de esa voz.

-para mí si lo fue.- Dijo la voz con cierto tono burlón. –pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Debo explicarte lo que pasa.- dijo ahora seriamente.

-bien, quiero que me digas todo lo que pasa.-

-eso es lo que voy a hacer, así que guarda silencio y presta atención.- Dijo la voz. –Ahora, recordemos tus orígenes. Hija de Trigón y Arella ¿no? Recordemos que Trigón es un demonio que te creo para que fueras su portal, al final tú desafiaste al destino y lograste detener todo eso… Bien, pues ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? Trigón no es la única amenaza, Trigón tiene hermanos y ellos juraron venganza… Venganza en contra tuya.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con mis emociones?- Preguntó Raven.

-Todo a su tiempo…- dijo. –Cuando juraron venganza decidieron atacarte "por dentro". Saben que eres libre de sentir emociones y quieren eliminar eso.

-¿Podrías explicarlo mejor? No te entiendo.- Dijo Raven.

-Está bien, comenzaré por el principio… Raven tú tienes poderes de luz y estos funcionan a base de tus emociones. Es por eso que ellos decidieron eliminarlas, sin emociones no tienes poderes de luz, y esos poderes de luz son mortales para ellos.

-¿eliminar mis emociones? ¿Cómo lo evito?- dijo notablemente preocupada.

-Muy simple, debes sentir. Si logras comprenderlas podrás defenderlas.-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-Aún falta que me digas algo ¿no?- Dijo por fin Raven.- En el sueño vi destrucción, y no me estas explicando cómo pasó eso. Además de que habías nombrado a Trigón.

-Bien, si llegaran a eliminar tus emociones te consumirán y te convertirán en lo que Trigón quiere que seas, una demoniza completa que lo ayudará a traer la destrucción. Volverás a ser el portal, solo que esta vez tú te convertirás en una demoniza y matarás a tus amigos…

-¿q-qué? No los voy a matar…- dijo algo histérica la joven.

-Tranquila. Podemos evitar eso… Solo intenta comprender tus emociones y todo estará bien.- dijo de una forma tan tranquila que se dudaba cualquier interés de esta voz por la existencia del ser humano.

-¿cómo? Ni si quiera te importa lo que pasa.- dijo la gótica mirando el suelo.

-No digas eso, si me importa.-

-¿por qué?-

-Porqué yo también era humana en cierto tiempo.-

-¿eras? ¿Qué te pasó?- La curiosidad se notaba en la joven, cosa que era poco común en ella.

-Es bastante complicado.- Respondió la voz luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-pues deberías decírmelo también, digo, si vamos a pasar tiempo juntas será mejor que nos llevemos bien ¿entiendes?-

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de la voz y después comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, digamos que tú y yo tenemos bastante en común. Digamos que… Que somos primas.

-¿Primas?-

-Sí, primas. Soy la hija de uno de los hermanos de Trigon-

-¿cuál de todos? Según tengo entendido son cuatro hermanos de Trigon.-

-Arkanor, el menor de todos ellos. Soy hija de él con una mortal. Fui creada en una noche dónde él, tratando de saciar su lujuria, se disfrazó de un mortal para acercarse a la joven, quién es mi madre. Nunca supe el nombre de mi madre, o de algún familiar mío más que Arkanor, mi padre. No conocí a mi madre ya que ella murió en mi nacimiento.-

-emm… pues… lo siento.- dijo algo desconcertada por lo que le dijo la voz.

-No lo sientas, las cosas simplemente pasan. En fin, fui a parar a un orfanato, en dónde pasé bastante tiempo ya que nadie me adoptaba por ser… Rara. Se notaban a simple vista mis rasgos demoniacos. Mis ojos rojos, y unos pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de mi cabeza. Los científicos estaban convencidos de que era una mal formación y una extraña mezcla de ADN. Una tontería que se inventaron para negar las cosas que son diferentes a los humanos… Un día finalmente se dieron cuenta de que no era humana ya que comencé a desarrollar mis poderes. Nunca olvidaré ese día…-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que la gótica se animó a hablar.

-¿qué pasó ese día?- Su voz era cómo un susurro, algo no pintaba bien en todo esto.

-Yo…- dio un suspiro y después siguió hablando –me salí de control por primera vez, casi acabo con la vida de varias personas en el orfanato. Por suerte logré controlarme. Aunque los humanos no aceptan lo que es diferente. Me persiguieron mientras yo sólo quería escapar y que ellos se olvidaran de mí, que me dejaran tranquila.-

Raven estaba muy atenta a lo que escuchaba, simplemente tratando de imaginar que podía estar sintiendo esa voz en ese momento.

-En un momento de desesperación me escondí en el lugar más oscuro que encontré y esperé a que se fueran, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y de pronto cuando los abrí temiendo que me hubieran encontrado, me encontré con una gran "ciudad" y frente a mí se encontraba una mujer de cabellos violetas. Me dijo que no tuviera miedo, que no me dañaría. Esa mujer era Arella.

-¿mi madre? Ella nunca me habló de ti.-

-lo sé, nunca lo hizo… Arella se presentó y me dijo que me encontraba en Azarath, en dónde no me harían daño. Viví en Azarath tratando de aprender a usar mis poderes con ayuda de Arella, ella me contó mucho de ti, se notaba que te quería mucho y por cómo te describía yo quería conocerte… Pero por decreto de los monjes yo no podía acercarme a ti, hasta que aprendiera a controlarme. Cuando lo logré descubrí que te habías ido. Tiempo después me enteré que venciste a Trigon… Estaba muy feliz por ti, aunque no te conociera. Quería ayudarte, quería conocerte… Entonces me enteré que somos primas, deseaba conocerte.-

-¿entonces por qué no viniste a conocerme?-

-Me lo prohibieron.-

-¿entonces qué haces ahora en mi mente?-

-Verás… Hace poco los demonios enviaron un mensaje a Azarath avisando sobre su venganza, y que si Azarath se entrometía en esto las pagaría muy caro… Pero yo sólo vivo en Azarath, no soy "parte de ella". Después de suplicarle a Arella dijo que podía ayudar, pero no podría volver nunca más a Azarath. Sin pensarlo 2 veces le dije que sí aceptaba y ella me envió aquí, sabía que sería raro venir y decirte todo esto de la nada, así que aproveché en una de sus misiones cómo titanes para entrar a tu mente.

-¿no crees que eso es más raro aún?-

-tienes razón, supongo que por miedo a los humanos entonces… En fin, ¿Sabes, Raven? Pensaba en que los titanes también deben saber esto, digo, ellos pueden ser de ayuda, en especial Kid flash.-

-¿por qué él?-

-Eso lo descubrirás tú misma.-

-….- la joven gótica dio un suspiro y luego habló -Bien… ¿cómo quieres que les diga algo así?-

-Tú no lo dirás, lo haré yo… Voy a salir de tu mente.-

-¿vas a salir?-

-si, pero será mañana, ahora deben de estar durmiendo-

-Bien, mañana temprano.-

La voz no respondió, pero Raven sabía que estaba de acuerdo.

Finalmente la gótica se recostó en su cama y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

…

Al otro día despertó y se dirigió a la ducha, y se dio un baño, dejando que el agua se llevara sus problemas por algunos minutos.

Finalmente salió de la ducha y se vistió.

-¿estas lista?- dijo la gótica, esperando una respuesta por parte de la voz.

-claro que sí, sólo quédate en silencio.-

Raven se quedó en completo silencio, de pronto sintió un pequeño dolor en la gema de su frente.

Entonces minutos después frente a ella apareció una joven de cabello completamente negro y largo, tenía unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza, ojos rojos y piel pálida. Tenía puesto una capucha parecida a la de Raven, sólo que la de ella era negra.

-Bien, vamos.- dijo simplemente la joven.

Raven asintió y se dirigió a la salida de su habitación pensando en cómo se lo iban a tomar sus amigos.

En cuanto llegaron los titanes miraron a Raven.

-Buenos días Ra….- Kid flash se detuvo al ver a la otra joven. –emm…. Raven… ¿quién es ella?-

-Mi prima.- Dijo la gótica.

-Sí, y vengo a decirles algo muy importante, solicito su ayuda.-

Los titanes asintieron esperando a que ella hable.

La joven dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar….

**Chan chan.**

**Y aquí termina el capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado**

...Soul of tears...


End file.
